1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microelectromechanical (MEM) microphone, and more particularly, to an MEM microphone carrier module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with a conventional microphone, an MEM microphone includes the advantages of low interference, small size, and power saving. More and more electronic products are designed to be very compact subject to the dominant trend thereof, so the MEM microphone is taking place of the conventional microphone.
When it is intended to package the conventional MEM microphone, mostly, a multi-layer or composite substrate is used for carrying a chip. However, such multi-layer or composite substrate is high in production cost and thick in structure, such that the size of the conventional MEM microphone after packaged is increased.
In addition, the package of the MEM microphone needs a passage for sound transmission to allow the external sound to be transmitted to the chip located internally. As a result, a conventional MEM microphone carrier module includes a space member mounted between a chip carrier and a chip and having a passage adapted for sound transmission in such a way that the sound can be transmitted to the chip through the passage. However, in the process of the packaging, it takes more time to mount and position the space member onto the chip carrier. Therefore, such conventional MEM microphone carrier module still needs further improvement.